Los últimos tres besos de la noche
by Risa porno
Summary: ONESHOT . Las batallas más grandes son las que nos aguardan en el corazón. Corto que escribí a los quince añitos! Haha Pokeshipping&Contestshipping.


Los últimos tres besos de la noche.

**¡STOP!**

Sí sí,** historia re-editada,** ¡ha pasado mucho tiempo!OMG, pero bueno. Nunca es tarde. Gracias.

Escrito el 26-5-07**: **Mi primer Oneshot : ; & me gustó - haha me semthí muy identificada u.u . Dedikado a la pandiLLa legemdaria de los pokeroketos, a los advanceshippers (owó! haha die advanceship dieee!), a Titta, que... cuando empecé a eskribir ehtop... no había habLado kn eia hace muuuxó tiempo :) & lo hice pemsando arto en eia :D . Tb se lo dediko a mi amorcitho u.u... aL q m inspiró a eskribir todas esas sensaciones u-u q soLo tú me das imbesiL :) te amo n0n. A tomy-tori :D watona te amo tanto asý mejoor amigaw ; , y a tooodos akeios enamoradhos q les gustan los roces... tiernos y pasivos… fuertes y poderosos… a todo aquel que esté enamorado… a todo aquel… que tenga un Ash, una Misty, una May o un Drew interior.

**IMPORTANTE:** Como soy una demente desquiciada masoquista que le gusta hacer sufrir a la gente xd los nombres y algunas palabras están en japonés:

**Satoshi:** Ash  
**Kasumi:** Misty  
**Haruka:** May  
**Shuu:** Drew  
**Kenji:** Tracey  
**Takeshi:** Brock  
**Masato:** Max  
**Hanada Gym:** Gimnasio celeste  
**Shigeru:** Gary  
**Hiroshi:** Richie  
**Poke-rusu:** El pokerús  
**poke-bel:** Emm… algo así como el premio novel .o. (tsss weeenuuu… falta de imagination xd)  
**Mussashi:** Jessie  
**Kojiro:** James  
**Baka:** Tonto… idiota… blah blah.  
**  
**  
Una sombra tras un oscuro paredón. Era Haruka. Estaba llorando.

Todas las aventuras ya tenían su fin. Satoshi, el protagonista, con ya dieciocho años, se convirtió en miembro de la elite four un poco después de finalizar su último viaje en la liga naranja, cuando intentó re-incorporarse a las batallas y al mundo pokémon, puesto que la muerte de Pikachu y la enfermedad de la señora Ketchum lo mantuvo inactivo por dos largos años. Sí, los dos más largos y oscuros años de su vida, sumido en una profunda angustia, dolor y depresión.  
Pero bueno, ahora ya, como dicen, después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol. Satoshi salió adelante, convirtiéndose en la motividad de muchos, no solo por seguir en pié, mirando hacia adelante sin el ser con quien te proponías ganar un sueño, si no, por su valerosa personalidad, ya que sigue siendo uno de los entrenadores más humildes y honestos de la liga Añil (sí, el pequeño Ash aprendió de humildad). Su privacidad actual es muy densa, ya que, al ser uno de los maestros más jóvenes de la historia, su piel seductoramente bronceada y su cara facial tan atractiva llegó a ser el rostro de muchas revistas, el corazón de muchas fans y llamó la atención de un montón de periodistas Pokémon. A pesar de esto y aunque desde la ventana de su habitación de vez en cuando salían pequeños "flash" de cámaras, y aunque ya no podía si quiera ir al centro comercial de ciudad carmín… no pudieron quitarle la privacidad del todo, ya que su supuesta_ "amiga y asesora Kasumi lo ha celado muy bien. En la última fiesta que dio el investigador Gary Oak echó a todo un grupo de periodistas con un bat para respetar su privacidad. Muchos especulan que podría haber un romance entre estos dos protagonistas de la farándula Pokemon_" - comentaban algunas emisoras de radio y tv que locas se volvían con este sospechoso caso. Sin embargo, no locas, si no alarmadas se sentían las fans al recibir las dramáticas noticias que el periódico pokémon narra cada día.  
La vida de Ash seguía siendo tan activa como siempre.

Takeshi, con veintiún años, dejó los viajes, para dedicarse a su esmerado sueño de tener su propio criadero Pokémon, además de haber creado una nueva afición: La pokeciencia en especialidad bayas. El gym quedó a cargo de su padre y madre al fin, ya que él no partió solo, hizo su famoso criadero "Lovers" junto a sus otros tres hermanos quienes se convirtieron en asesores, y algunos de sus hermanos pequeños para convertirse en estudiantes. Recibió el premio poke-bel al lograr la cura al pokerusu todo gracias a su apoyo. Sus historias continúan, es un gran sabio que reúne mucha gente para hablar de medicina, crianza y cuidado de estas criaturas. Sin una chica... pero lleno de Pokemons.

Shigeru heredó el laboratorio de su abuelo el profesor Oak, y vive actualmente con Kasumi. Hiroshi se convirtió en líder de gimnasio... ambas vidas permanecieron en privado. Kenji, por su parte, comenzó a vivir en arecipolisu a escribir historias de amor junto a la hermana mayor de Kasumi, ya tiene un hijo a pesar de ser tan joven. Vive felizmente casado. Aún así es muy codiciado con las damas, sobretodo por su severo comportamiento al escribir poesía Pokemon (Si, Kenji descubrió una de sus pasiones, aparte de dibujar).

Kasumi? La hermosa sirena acuática sigue exactamente igual, un poco mas madura, menos gritona y más femenina claro (ya no lleva esa colita, ahora lleva su cabello anaranjado vivo suelto) logró ganar la copa remolino dos años consecutivos y tuvo sus propias clases de gimnasio, heredándole el Hanada gym a su hermana Lili y convirtiéndose al fin en una maestra de Pokémon de agua.

Su vida se hizo perteneciente a la farándula pokémon, severas aclaraciones tuvo que dar a la prensa para que la dejaran en paz cuando se fue a vivir con Shigeru Oak, no ocurrió sino hasta que el mismo Satoshi Sekai acudió a su ayuda. Se convirtió en profesora de Pokemons de agua enseñándoles a los estudiantes a como convivir con los Pokemons, obteniendo una licenciatura poderosa y siendo invitada muchas veces a las competencias de la liga Kanto, por lo que no deja de asistir.

Masato? En estos momentos intenta cumplir su sueño, ser maestro Pokemon, y viaja junto a Ayame y Koji, sus dos nuevos amigos. No se sabe mucho de él.

Todos habían cumplido sus sueños... o la gran mayoría...  
Menos ella…  
Menos Haruka...

Su último Pokemon contest fue hace unas dos horas, mientras el sol se posaba entre las montañas, perdía por última vez trágicamente contra Shuu...  
Satoshi, en este entonces su único respaldo que viajaba con ella, la consolaba en una tibia noche de luna media creciente... media sentada, Haruka solo rozaba sus rodillas con el frío piso.  
-Es que... ¡ES HIRIENTE¡NO LO AGUANTO¡NO LO SOPORTO!- dijo sollozando, tapando su triste y dolida carita.

Lloraba. Lo sabía perfectamente; el hecho de sentirse una fracasada, la envidia de no poder ser como Sato-kun, o Kasumi-sama, el dolor de no alcanzar a sus amigos como ella había querido.  
Pero no lloraba por eso, lloraba por _ese_ motivo. El pensar en "él", en él, pensar que él la tenía así. Shuu  
Shuu… Shuu… Su rival. Su r-i-v-a-l. Rival de batallas, rival de alma. El rival con quién peleó, hasta por sacarlo de su propio corazón (ya no lo podía negar más).  
Por donde Haruka huía Shuu aparecía, superándola. De día, en cada concurso pokémon, y, para poco bastarle, de noche. Soñaba todos los días con él; con sus ojos, con sus brazos, con sus suaves y dulces labios, esos labios venenosos que la lastiman cada vez que se mueven.  
Ella no podía hacer nada más, que seguir dando su máximo esfuerzo… y seguir fracasando. Todo era horroroso… una pesadilla.

"_Despertar, tener otra vez diez años, corregir todos esos errores que me conllevaron a esta situación… si todos pudiéramos hacer eso, tan solo una vez…"_

-Ya Haruka... yo... –murmuraba Satoshi  
-Es un idiota… un imbécil…  
Haruka se levantó, decidida.  
Su corazón ya no lo soportaba más, mientras más lo negaba, mientras más lo ocultaba, esos sentimientos más la seguían, más la controlaban.

Lo descubrió. Era una marioneta de su propio corazón, un corazón que por tantos años se mantuvo escondido, llorándole, gritándole, pidiéndole expresar lo que sentía. Haruka ya no podía seguir haciendo oídos sordos. Tenía que decirlo.  
Se levantó, y antes de girar, y de comenzar a correr lejos de Satoshi, lejos de las miradas ajenas, lejos de ella misma, susurró:  
"_Pero no sabe cuanto le quiero..." _– Giró, y se fue corriendo.

Satoshi solo se quedó mirándola fija y tristemente mientras desaparecía en la calle siguiente... Sabía como se sentía Haruka. Fracasado, perdido.  
La conocía lo suficiente, sabía lo que le ocurría. Pero no podía ayudarla… cómo le hubiese gustado poder darle algún pequeño consejo, algo que la ayudara… pero no podía. Pues tampoco pudo hacer nada, cuando descubrió que no podía mandar a su corazón, y cuando descubrió que ya no podía recuperarla, que la había perdido, la había perdido a ella… a la mujer que más amaba.  
Un consuelo que había aprendido durante su carrera Pokémon: "A veces, hay que aceptar cuando se pierde".

La ojiazul seguía llorando, tras un pequeño balancín en una linda plaza con juegos que se iluminaban con la lucecita de la luna. El parque era una invitación a la diversión en el día, invitación a la seducción en la noche... imaginando el rostro del peliverde con sus hirientes palabras, realmente había perdido, eso no le interesaba, solo una victoria más, y Haruka ya se convertiría en recibida... algo más le dolía.

Con una de sus pocas fuerzas personales, susurró:  
"_Shuu... Imbecil"._  
Detrás de una muralla... un ojo verdoso observaba a la bella doncella como a una frágil muñeca de porcelana...

"_No puedes llorar por haber perdido Haruka. No puedes flaquear por una estupidez._"  
Haruka pestañeó… fingió no entender… era esa voz, y volteó...  
Un sonrojado Shuu se rascaba la cabeza intentando no mirarla. Prohibido lo tienes… Shuu-kun, lo sabes bién, esos ojos azules hipnotizantes no te liberaría. En esos momentos no sentía ser digno de los ojos de aquella joven. Todos conocían a Haruka, su mirada siempre fue transparente, y más para Shuu.  
Pero Harukita, al ver esa faceta falsa y engreída para ella, volvió a su posición original, ignorando a Shuu, aunque respondiéndole de espaldas:

- Gracias por tu consejo… Shuu. Pero no tengo porqué llorar por haber perdido la batalla que pudo definirme como coordinadora oficial, cosas que dices ah?  
-¿Podría preguntarte porqué lloras?  
Haruka se quedó en silencio.  
¿Shuu preguntándole porqué lloraba?

_Si supieras… si supieras que estoy loca por ti_.

- ¿Porqué eres tan hiriente con migo Shuu?, ¿Porqué te gusta hacerme sentir mal?,¿Te agrada lastimarne? – Shuu se quedó pasmado.

_Ay Harukita… Si supieras tú cuantas veces te he protegido…_

- ¡No digas eso! - Y haru volteó otra vez a mirarlo, con un rostro incomprendido.  
_¿Qué haz hecho Shuu?._ Se sobresaltó, y se tapó la boca. Inició algo, "eso" que siempre tuvo miedo decir. Titubeó, pero se mantuvo firme

- Se dicen cosas… pero uno no sabe porqué el otro las dijo. A veces… hay que sacrificarlo todo por tu persona idónea…

La chica se acercó.  
"_Persona idónea..._"

A Shuu le dolía más que a Haruka.  
Es que ella era tan inocente… tan débil, tan blanca.  
Él tenía que enseñarle a pelear sola… si él no le enseñaba a ella… ella jamás sería capaz de enfrentarse a una batalla peor…

Haruka captó. ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar eso por la cabeza? Shuu puede ser creído y ególatra, pero nunca la quiso dañar, al contrario, muchas veces la salvó, la protegió y la celó a sus espaldas, solo que su alto ego impidió darlo a reconoce. Haruka, decidida, y conducida por un mar de sentimientos, acercó su mano al pecho del chico, a aquellos pectorales masculinos tan admirados, tan deseados, sobretodo desde el momento en que Shuu comenzó a hacer ejercicio y a usar una playera corta. Ella sollozó aún más, pero no podía esconder su cara.

- ¡Pero no es justo¡¿Lo sabes verdad¡No es justo¡Duele!  
- La gente lo sabe... -inclinó la cabeza para no mirarla, cobardía- y no es justo... pero es que… la gente… y el mundo donde habitan… es… es cruel.

Shuu vio de reojo a la chiquilla antes de agachar su cabeza otra vez, pero al intentar desviar la mirada, no lo logró... se veía tan hermosa, aquellas lágrimitas, dulces lágrimas que no pertenecían a su sonriente persona, pero, la hacían ver tan perfecta… tan bella. Simplemente era la belleza hecha mujer. Entonces, en un intento desesperado lo logró. Bajó la mirada... y, de a poco, señor tiempo convirtiendo todo en lentitud, comenzó a llorar:  
- Soy un imbecil, un idiota... Haruka... lo... lo lamento… yo… bueno… arrrgg… yo soy así… y… si, soy tonto… -entonces, temblándole esas manos, por segunda vez, la abrazó- yo soy... soy

Lloró, sus lágrimas corrían con fuerza, Haruka jamás había visto aquello. ¿Shuu llorando? Él era humano, tenía derecho a llorar alguna vez, tal vez, para arrepentirse de todo el daño causado a una chica transparente y humilde, o, solo para acompañarla en su sollozo. La alternativa a, era la única que sentía el peliverde.  
Pero fue por su bién.

Haru solo lo miró con una sincera ternura, cerró los íntimos labios del chico con su dedo índice... y luego de mirarse... la boca más deseada de Haruka se volvió suya...

Brazos, con algo de pudor, empezaron a separarse del estupor y el miedo, tocando con pasión pero ternura cuellos, cinturas... y un beso tan aguantado y apasionado como jamás habían dado, mientras de sus ojos desprendían lágrimas que entre los dos se iban secando.  
Era su deseo, un sentimiento perfecto.  
Todo lo que habían aguardado… todo lo que habían esperado, practicado y soñado, estaba pasando en ese preciso momento, todo ese cariño acumulado, ese fuego que los quemaba por dentro, estaba siendo apagado, y de la forma más dulce, la más práctica, la menos esperada, la más deliciosa…  
Estaban juntos. Eso era todo y nada más.  
Eso les bastaba.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, hasta que Haruka, reposó su cabeza en el pecho del joven.  
Ahora nunca más volverán a separarse.

"_Bien hecho Harukita..._"

Desde el otro lado de la calle, un apuesto joven moreno, de ojos negros y cabello opaco pero sedoso, contemplaba aquella pareja, lleno de incoherente felicidad.

-Kasumi – susurró ojos cerrados. El único nombre que le pasó por la mente. Emotivo ese momento, recordándole a su dama.-  
"_Satoshi!_"  
Y el chico volteó con miedo. ¿Podía ser verdad?  
-"_Satoshi... ¿Porque tienes esa cara¿Estas llorando?_" –preguntó "ella". Síiii! Era ella…  
Su amada se encontraba allí, sonriente, delicada ante la lluvia de luz lunar, tierna, pelirroja como siempre, dulce, cuerpo esbelto, sencilla y piel irresistible. Tan preocupada por él, tan amiga de su ser, tan acompañada a cada romántica canción… tan... tan ¡Todo! Todo por ella, todo por ella... había cambiado, tanto su físico, como su mente. Ya madura, toda una mujer. Esa mujer que jamás ha podido ser suya.

Satoshi moldeó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Haruka ya lo había hecho… ¿Porqué no él? Sus pies se movían solos en dirección a Kasumi. Ya no lo soportaba más… corrió donde su luz, era su oportunidad, quizás la única que tenía, para contarle su más grande, anhelado pero doloroso secreto:

- ¡Kasumi! – Kasumi solo vio su tierna manera de correr. "Parece un niño pequeño", pensó. Su depresión jamás logró quitarle su ternura e ingenuidad. Sin pensarlo la abrazó, la chica solo puso una cara incomprendida, pero, cerró los ojos, disfrutando el perfume de su Satoshi. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero, sin duda, era algo que no siempre iba a sentir.

Satoshi podía cumplir dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte, cincuenta años, más aún no dejaría nunca de ser un niño para explicar sus sentimientos… Nervioso así, tragó saliva, y parte del mensaje:

- Kasumi!! Eres mi amiga... ¡mi amiga¿Lo sabías? Eres lo que mas quiero... haría todo por ti...

El viento sopló con fuerza, como si quisiera darle aún más tono a aquella hermosa escena, para Satoshi significaba… otra daga en el pecho que no podría superar.  
Kasumi no abrió los ojos, solo produjo un líquido que en ese rostro parecían transparentes perlas de pureza, ignoró eso, tenía unos brazos que sentir.

-Nu... nunca creí que me volverías a llamar amiga - intentó sonreír, sus brazos cruzaron el cuello de Satoshi- tu solo me lo haz dicho...  
- ¿Dos veces? –Interrumpió, excitado, algo nervioso por su confesión, tan absurda-  
- Si...  
Satoshi vio lo que estaba formando... se separó del cuerpo de Kasumi torpemente, su cuerpo no quería permitírselo. Totalmente enrojecido¿la había…abrazado?

"_¿A que ibas a llegar, pequeño y grande Satoshi¿No que todavía eres un niñito?"_  
La pelirroja soltó una risita

- Nunca cambiarás...  
- Pues... –lo interrumpió.  
- ¿Me quieres¿Pequeño Satoshi?  
Movió su tronco hacia atrás, nervioso, intentó reafirmar lo que había escuchado.  
- ¿Aah? -balbuceó  
- ¿Tú... me quieres verdad?

"_Kasumi; Kasumi¿Que pretendes¿Acaso no sabes que... él sigue siendo un niñito¿Aunque su cara no lo demuestre?"_

Tan inmaduro y cobarde... se tapó el rostro con su preciada gorra (no, no la abandonó aunque mil críticas recibió, prosa)... pero tan valiente y amado... vamos, por Pikachu, la batalla más grande que haya podido haber enfrentado jamás, se encontraba ahí, enfrente.  
Tomó la mano de Kasumi, y rozó sus carnosos labios con ellas, besándolas.  
- Si, si te quiero.

Otra vez señor tiempo, con lentitud hizo reaccionar¿Es la lentitud?  
- Satoshi... Satoshi yo... -pero no pudo hablar. Suena gracioso, había ensayado tantas veces este momento para poder aclararlo todo, con canciones, con cartas, con gritos, pero no pudo, puesto que sus lágrimas la comenzaron a empapar nuevamente, cuanto deseó que Pikachu estuviera allí, que interrumpiera ese momento.

Así es que habló satoshi una vez más:  
- Si Kasu... yo también quise decírtelo toda la vida...

Debido a la altitud del joven moreno, Kasumi se puso de cuclillas, Satoshi cruzó los brazos por la cintura de la pelirroja, y... otro beso, apasionado de rojos labios enamorados se unieron a los primeros.  
Y al fin, al fin, sus sueños, sus más profundos deseos… todos volviéndose en una sola persona… aquel beso era un sello… ese sello que por fin daba por terminado todas aquellas dudas… todo ese libro de dolor y pensamientos necios, momentos tristes, tercos, dulces, todo eso se cerró.  
Satoshi amaba a Kasumi, Kasumi amaba a Satoshi. Ambos eran uno solo, saciando su sed incontenible del otro, ese amor incomprendido e inocente que fue capaz de encenderse para no volver a apagarse jamás. Dos corazones unidos que latían al mismo tiempo. Eran sueños y fantasías cumplidos.  
Su momento mas íntimo era el inicio de su nueva (tal vez aventurera, tal vez divertida, tal vez… solo feliz) vida.  
Ambos habían ganado.

De lejos, un par de astutos, los observaba. Ellos creían que estaban solos, no, no lo estaban, ellos creían que estaban a salvo, no, ya caían en otra trampa... siempre astutos, pero siempre buenos de corazón, observaban con sus vinoculares.

- Hey! Ellos ya lo han dicho¡Pero nosotros! -dijo molesta una mujer de unos veinticuatro años llamada Musashi - ¿Y nosotros que? -mostró su cara de pocos amigos con gestos apuntando al suelo.  
- Haaay Musashi-chan... –respondió Meowth- Shibi (la autora por supuesto) y toooodos los demás lectores saben como terminará esto...  
- Mi musashishi -jessita, para el lenguaje de Kojiro- ¿Acaso todo el mundo quiere saber que yo ya tengo novia? -sonrió pícaro.  
- HA-HA Kojiro... no me bromees... que esta autora nuestra nos ha obligado a hablar en versos, y a dejarnos con sabor a poco.  
- Pero si es cierto - le sonrió - anata koi... (Querida pareja... ¡ay! creo que no es así ;o;)  
El último beso de la noche se dio por terminado... y cae el telón.

_~ Gabrielle dan'seclipse_


End file.
